Engineer vs Iron Man
Required Hero *The Engineer (90 CP) Villains *Iron Man (Avengers alt) *War Machine Description Engineer's got a little argue with Tony Stark about some... technical things we don't understand. Turns Engie, Iron Man and War Machine will take a turn per round. Turn order is random. Dialogue *Iron Man: So, Engie, are you saying Dispensers can be miniaturized too? *Engineer: Yeah, Stark. You'll be able to connect them with your armor... *Iron Man: ...and have a regen effect like Wolverine's Healing Factor? *Engineer: Somethin' like, pardner. *Iron Man: Whoa, and I thought Hank Pym was the only crazy egghead here. *Engineer: Wha...? *Iron Man: Oh, come on, Engie. I studied your structures. They're so rough and primitive. We'll never manage to adapt them to my armors, not even in a million years. *Engineer: Are you sayin' that... *Iron Man: I am saying that. *Engineer: ... I don't know what holds me from breaking this wrench on your head, ya stupid dandy. Mah structures have been planned, tested and built by ME and they have ten times your total kills! *Iron Man: Well, if you say that... would you like to test them against my Mark VII armor? *Engineer: Heck yeah, let's do it Texas style! I'll give you some good mechanical bottom-kicking! *War Machine: Something wrong, Tony? *Engineer: DAMMIT. *Iron Man: Nothing, really. I was about to test this weird man's mechanical toys. *War Machine: Do you need some help? *Engineer: Do your own damn business! *Iron Man: What's up, are you scared? *Engineer: Nope. Strategy This battle is a bit about luck and a lot about ISO-ing well the Engineer. Iron Man's Avengers armor will grant Coordinated Attack to him and War Machine (who wears his default outfit), giving them a chance to follow-up their attacks, so you'll need to cross your fingers that this does not trigger too often. Pump Engie's health (Shield effect are based on maximum health) and Defense; Attack too if you can. Lastly, give Engie the Recovering EISO to gain health by recharging; if you have him at level 13 and 20 Gold to spend, give him the Quick EISO too. Both enemies will keep their original classes - Blaster for Iron Man and Tactician for War Machine. If your turn comes before Iron Man's, use Frontier Justice on him to gain Tactical Manuevers, then immediately build a Sentry Gun, a Teleporter and recharge; vice versa, if Iron Man attacks you before your first turn, build a Sentry Gun and a Teleporter, then recharge and use the second turn to build a Dispenser (or a second Teleporter) and recharge. In both cases, you should have 100 stacks of Metal at the end of turn. War Machine will usually Overload himself and unleash a triple Repulsor Ray at the first turn: one of your shield effects should fall at this point, but if you've pumped Engie's health and/or defense you should have at least another one still active. From this point, just focus on building as many structures as you can: Sentry Gun first, then Teleporter and, if needed, Dispenser. Recharge whenever you have less than 200 stacks of Metal, and attack your enemies with Engie's L1 if you don't need it (remember that this gives 50 stacks of Metal): Teleporters and Tactical Manuevers should grant you at least two or three turns per round, and if you constantly keep the Sentry Gun active you'll be able to damage your enemies without effort. Since Iron Man will mostly use his Unibeam and War Machine can deal Targeted to you (forcing you to take critical hits), you could find yourself without shields if unluckily they start spamming their most powerful attacks and follow-up too often. Don't panic: just keep stacking Metal and building your Structures following the order written above. You'll never really need to use Structures Upgrade, since it consumes 200 stacks of Metal: if you have the Quick EISO with its useful Snappy Service effect, you could try using it and then recharge to fix your structures and enchance them at the total cost of 100 stacks of Metal. Reward *'Metallic EISO' for Engineer: Grants Scrap Metal - Can stack up to 300 Metal *'Reconstructing EISO' for both Iron Man and War Machine: Grants Adaptive Programming - **Gains Melee Adaptation (Reduces Melee damage taken by 25%) when hit by a Melee attack **Gains Ranged Adaptation (Reduces Ranged damage taken by 25%) when hit by a Ranged attack. Trivia *The battle resembles the gameplay of many Team Fortress 2 low-experience Engineer players, in fact "hiding" behind the structures and letting the Sentry do all the work. Category:Heroic Battles Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Marvel